Merging units are e.g. used in substation automation systems for collecting and forwarding sensor data to further devices such as intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) provided for protection and/or control purposes on a higher level of said substation automation system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved merging unit and an improved method of operating a merging unit that provide an increased operational flexibility and enable a reduced complexity for higher level architectures of a substation automation system and provides a basis for a better power quality monitoring of an electrical distribution grid, for electrical grid stability and for wide area monitoring, protection and control schemes (WAMPAC).